Sierra Greingoth
Sierra Hope Greingoth '''(born March 17, 2062) is a pure-blood witch who attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry as a Slytherin student. Along with playing as a Beater, she developed a notorious reputation earning her titles 'Most likely to become Minister for Magic' and 'Most likely to break out of Azkaban' respectively. THE HOGWARTS YEARS '''Year One; Term 27 OOC dates: January, 2011 - April, 2011 IC dates: September, 2073 - June, 2074 Sierra officially kicked off her Hogwarts years by 'accidentally' wandering into the prefects compartment on the Hogwarts Express. The school's student leaders were more than understanding and even let her remain in the compartment for the entire ride. At the start of term feast, Sierra was, as she and her family expected, sorted into Slytherin house. At the same feast, her twin brother became the first ever member of the Greingoth-Montez family to be sorted into Hufflepuff house. This separation drove the already-at-odds twins further apart, as Sierra found it more and more difficult to get along with her 'Puffer Brother'. Alex wasn't the only 'Puffer Child' Sierra couldn't get along with, as she more often than not found herself at odds with most Puffers that came her way. The only two exceptions seemed to be Jake Upstead, who gave her a Slytherin ring at the start of term feast, and Treyen Lockhart, who became her Potions partner after the first Potions for Muggles Club meeting. Together, the two are working on a potion to combat the effects of Alzheimer's. As a pureblood witch raised in a purely magical home, Sierra found it difficult to keep up in some of her classes. It seemed that more than just the Muggle Studies professor had a sincere interest in using magic to help Muggles, a concept Sierra never really could understand. She somehow managed to pull through, though, and in the end placed first points-wise in her house and second points-wise in the school. She was also a member of the Slytherin Quidditch team, playing as Keeper for the duration of her first term. At different points throughout the year, Sierra received two Flying-related injuries to her left arm; one during the last Quidditch match of the season, and the other during the Flying class final. Lucky for Sierra, her shoulder was able to completely heal both times. Her first year ended with news that her parents were filing for divorce, ending their twenty-something year long marriage. Sierra spent the summer break adjusting to her new life with her father. Together, the two toured Hawaii with her father's new girlfriend. Year Two; Term 28 OOC dates: April, 2011 - August, 2011 IC dates: September, 2074 - June, 2075 Sierra began her second year by being part of a team of students who explored an abandoned pirate ship during the first week of school. Unbeknownst to Sierra, pirate ghosts were also aboard the ship, and a small group of students, Sierra included, became possessed by the ghosts. At first, Sierra's symptoms were small. She stayed hungry a lot (something very unlike her) and sick a lot, as well. Later in the school, Sierra began to have moments where she'd speak in an unfamiliar language (pirate talk) and sword fight other students. This strange behavior ended with a pirate duel in the Great Hall and another duel during the Flying final exam. At the very end of the school year, the pirate ghosts finally accomplished what they'd come to do, and their spirits left the bodies of the possessed children, Sierra included. In other news, Sierra and Treyen never quite got the chance to work on the potion they'd started brewing last school year. Sierra had discovered she had a crush on Treyen, and because Treyen had started a relationship with Ellie Stone, Sierra found times with him to be sort of awkward. At the end of the school year, Potions students were assigned the task of polyjuicing into another student and writing about their experience. In order to have her "one little moment" with Treyen, Sierra polyjuiced into Kurumi Hollingberry, who she knew was good friends with Treyen. As Kurumi, Sierra kissed Treyen, who ended up kissing her in return. Unbeknownst to Sierra, she's been mostly figured out, so who knows what her next meeting with Treyen and Kurumi will be like. Slytherin house ended up winning the House Cup, the Quidditch Cup, and the Gobstones Cup, an accomplishment Sierra hopes they'll repeat during her third year. Sierra also won the honor of being first place beater, meaning she had the most bludger hits of all beaters that year. As soon as the school year ended and summer began, though, life started getting a lot harder for Sierra. She ended up running away from home and spent the last week of her summer on the run, staying in places like The Leaky Cauldron and finally, Kurumi Hollingberry's home. She boarded the Hogwart's Express straight from Kurumi's home and ended up back at the place she now calls her permanent home, Hogwarts. Year Three; Term 29 OOC dates: September, 2011 - December, 2011 IC dates: September, 2075 - June, 2076 To be edited in... Year Four; Term 30 OOC dates: January, 2012 - April, 2012 IC dates: September, 2076 - June, 2077 Fourth year proved to be a rather uneventful time for Sierra as far as her school life was concerned. She did made the Slytherin Quidditch team for a fourth time, playing once again as Beater. However, Slytherin fell short in not only Quidditch, but also in the race for the House Cup and the Gobstones Cup. As a matter of fact, they ended up having to hand over all three cups to Hufflepuff house, much to Sierra's dismay. Sierra, however, claims that ishe/i did her part in working to protect their ownership of the House Cup. For the fourth time in a row, she earned the honor of highest point-winning Slytherin. Toward the end of the year, Sierra started experienced weird behavior--freezing in place and losing track of time. The term ended with the behavior being a mystery left unexplained. Her home life was much, much better than it has been, as her father and his longtime girlfriend and fiancee, Hecate Lafay, married on Christmas Day, 2076. After the ceremony, which took place in an undisclosed location, Sierra was surprised with an extra special Christmas gift--adoption papers from her father's new wife. The family of three lives happily in a cottage in Hogsmeade, Scotland. APPEARANCE Save for her extra big eyes (her best feature, she'll say), Sierra's appearance is an even reflection of both her father and her mother. With her long, dark brown, naturally curly hair, it's not difficult to tell that she could be a thirteen-year-old version of Bella Montez and Anna Greingoth-Newell. Sierra even (luckily, she'll say) inherited her mother's naturally tan skin, a trait reflective of the Montez's Puerto Rican roots. Despite how much she closely resembles the appearance of her mother and older sister, though, Sierra is extremely different, you'll see, when it comes to personality and beliefs. She's no Bella Montez or Anna Greingoth. Her facial features, height, and personality leave no doubt that she is Alexander Greingoth's mini-me, as you will soon be able to tell upon meeting her or spending any amount of time with her. More often than not, especially when in the presence of Hufflepuffs ("Puffers") or Gryffindors, Sierra is easily annoyed into an eye roll or a glare. Other times, she has an excellent poker face, and it's difficult to tell if she's content, happy, annoyed, or angry. Consider yourself extremely lucky if she passes even a slight smile or a laugh your way. An IN-DEPTH LOOK From the time she was old enough to realize that she was a real witch and what that would mean for her, Sierra has always been a very pro-Slytherin little girl. Her father, Alexander Salazar Greingoth II, was a Slytherin and has always wanted a child or grandchild to be sorted into Slytherin house. Very early on, he saw promise in Sierra and taught her what it truly means to be a Slytherin (in his eyes, of course), and she grew to admire the way the snakes are so ambitious and try extremely hard to achieve their goals. Sierra will even admit that she's a bit on the cunning side, as well, often times tricking her twin brother into things that could very well get him into a heap of trouble. Once, she managed to secretly get out the house with her mother's wand, and although she didn't really cast a spell with it (she didn't actually know any spells back then, since she was only eight-years-old), she used the threat of a spell to try and convince her brother to overcome his fear of flying and actually get on his new toy broom (her threat didn't work, by the way). When Alex (her twin brother) asked to hold the wand, Sierra reluctantly handed it over--seconds before their mother walked out the house to join them in the backyard. Of course Sierra didn't take the wand back--why would she, when having it would get her into trouble? Deciding it would be much better on her to pretend as if Alex had had the wand all along, Sierra simply stood back and let the cards fall where they may (luckily, neither twin ever got caught and the wand was returned without their parents ever finding out). While she does in fact consider herself a true Slytherin, it's also true that Sierra isn't intentionally a mean-spirited little girl. She's slightly mature for her age and has a very no-nonsense type attitude. She's very blunt with her opinions and most of the time comes across as extremely sarcastic; but if she isn't overly annoyed by you or doesn't see you as a threat to her own achievements, it's likely she'll at least be civil toward you. She can be nice (sometimes) and actually hopes to make lots of friends, but it's likely at some point her natural instincts--to be ambitious and cunning--will shine through, and she'll attempt to one-up you in something, be it house points, praise from professors, or just normal teenager-type things in general. If she considers you a friend, a frenemy, or at least wants or needs something from you, though, she just might end up using her Slytherin traits to help you, as well. I'm super fond of Slytherin house, my family and friends (particularly my father, because I'm a Daddy's Girl), my mother, being a witch, magical means of doing anything, Care of Magical Creatures, Charms, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Herbology, Potions, Transfiguration, being on the Slytherin Quidditch team, my owl and kneazle, trips to the beach (I went to Hawaii two summers ago, and I actually had a really good time!), sleeping late, weekends, summer break, hanging out in Hogsmeade, and hanging out with my older sister (...well, when she Idoes/I get to hang out with me; she's sort of really busy with her own family). But I do not care for My biological mother, Hufflepuff house, annoying Gryffindors, Kurumi Hollingberry, overly-excited or overly-friendly people (no one is Ithat/I friendly; they Ihave/I to be up to something), Ancient Runes, Arithmancy, Divination, Muggle Studies, having to ride the Hogwarts Express to and from school even though I live within walking distance, my middle name, those weird flavors at Florean Fortescue's (like Troll Bogey ew! or Corned Beef Sandwich does anyone ever order [Ithat/I?], losing at anything, times when my brother acts like a wimp (Really, Alex? Seriously?), having to wake up early, homework, losing, and Muggle means of doing Ianything/I! Some of my aspirations include +Making the Slytherin Quidditch team a fifth time +Being the Ioverall/I top points earner get you one of these days, Dictionary Eater! +Slytherin winning the House Cup, Quidditch Cup, and Gobstones Cup get you this time, Badgers! +Completing the Alzheimer's Potion that I've been working on with Treyen since first year A few fears sometimes get in the way +Failure (despite what she says, Sierra really Idoes/I care) +Losing to Kurumi Hollingberry for a fourth time +Not learning how to apply my own makeup, pick out my own teenager-type clothes, and style my own hair in a more grown-up way +Losing what little family I have left +Losing to the Puffers for a second time +I don't have fears...Iwimps/I. *pretends those first four aren't there* FAMILY TIES +The Parents: Alexander Salazar Greingoth II (born 2031) and Hecate Scarlet Lafay (born 2032). +The Siblings: Just two, my twin brother Alexander Salazar Greingoth III (born 2062) and Anna Bella Greingoth-Newell(born 2050) +The Maternal Grandparents: Isabella Sierra Montez and Alejandro Diego Montez +The Paternal Grandparents: Alexander Salazar Greingoth I and Vanessa Hope Greingoth +The pets: Two, an owl named Nox and a kneazle named Hissy Fit. Beware of the kneazle! While calm and friendly around the few she trusts, she will become defensive and start hissing angrily toward all others. EXTRA! EXTRA! At the end of Sierra's first year, she and her brother were checked out of school one day to have a family meeting with their mother and father. It was during this meeting that the twins were told their mother and father would be divorcing after a twenty-something year long marriage. Because their parents were attempting to make this transition as easy as possible on their two youngest children, they allowed both Sierra and Alex to choose which parent they'd permanently live with. As a result, Alexander Greingoth received sole custody of Sierra, while Bella Montez received sole custody of Alex. The twins have recently spent their first summer away from one another, a separation which just might help them to get along with one another much better in the longrun. As of now, Sierra has adjusted just fine to life with her father. Alexander even has a new girlfriend, a woman Sierra surprisingly gets along with and looks up to a lot. ''FURTHER HISTORY Alexander Greingoth and Bella Montez were only nineteen-years-old when their first child, Anna Bella, was born. Although both hoped to have at least one or two more children a few years after Anna's birth, the dream was never able to become a reality. Over time, the then-married Greingoths began to accept the fact that one child was all they'd be blessed with, and by the time Anna had reached ten-years-old, they'd pretty much cast aside all dreams of any additional children. That is, until fate decided to step in. Shortly after Anna began her Hogwarts years, Bella discovered that she was finally expecting again--with ''twins, no less! Despite the fact that the couple was quite surprised--and quite frantic about the thought of multiples, mind you--they managed to pull everything together and prepare for the best possible life for their new babies. Sierra and Alex's family (their parents, older sister, and grandparents) all teamed together to help one another through the sudden twists, turns, and curve balls that comes with introducing multiples into a family. Once again, Alexander and Bella proved to be wonderful parents, and Sierra and Alex were partially raised with both their parents (up to age 11, which is the year their parents got divorced) having what Sierra likes to call one of the best lives anyone could ask for! Knowing their children would be attending Hogwarts once they reached eleven-years-old, Alexander and Bella didn't bother with sending Sierra and Alex to a Muggle school. Neither parent saw the point in introducing them to Muggle-type lessons when most of it would just be forgotten and a distant memory once the Hogwarts letters arrived. Instead, Sierra and Alex were home-schooled, learning the basics plus a little bit of magic, too (by watching and listening, of course, since both were too young and too untrained to perform magic themselves). On the morning of March 17, 2073 (Sierra's 11th birthday), she got out of bed way earlier than normal (6:51 A.M., to be exact) and waited by the kitchen window for a sign that her Hogwarts letter was on its way. About five hours later (her neck was getting really sore by then), a familiar sound, the sound of an owl approaching, echoed throughout the house. Sierra ran to the front door and opened it wide, giving the owl plenty of room to soar through and deliver the letters. From the moment she and Alex received their letters, Hogwarts was all Sierra could think about. She began wearing at least something green each day, and when she thought nobody was looking, she'd wave a twig through the air and pretend it was a real wand. BEHIND THE SCENES OOC EXTRA! EXTRA! For those of you who have been on Snitch Seeker for at least a couple years or longer, you'll likely realize that Sierra is the younger sister of my first character, Anna Greingoth (now Newell). Greingoth was a surname I created back when I first joined the site. It's pronounced 'Green Goth' and is a tribute to Severus Snape. Green, of course, represents Slytherin house, while Goth stands for Snape's black hair and clothes. Neither Anna nor her sister (or any of my characters, actually) are goth, though (I've been asked that several times, lol). I simply used the word as part of my surname, because Snape is one of my favorite characters, and the word reminded me of his appearance. In addition, the name Bella (used as Anna's middle name and Sierra and Anna's mother's first name) is a shortened form of Bellatrix (as in, Lestrange, of course). So there you have it! A bit of OOC trivia-type material as to how I chose some of my family names! Category:Slytherin Category:Characters Category:Class of 2080 Category:Quidditch Category:Prefects Category:Pureblood Category:Alumni Category:Holyhead Harpies Category:Professional Quidditch Category:Professional Quidditch Player